


Тишина говорит громче слов

by vera_est, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [46]
Category: Smallville, Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон почти всегда молчит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина говорит громче слов

В детстве мама объяснила Томасу, что никогда нельзя судить о книге по обложке. Да, она старая и потрёпанная, уголки замусолились, корешок треснул в нескольких местах. Но на каждой странице — удивительная история, яркие и интересные герои. Невозможно оторваться, пока не прочитаешь до самого конца, не доберёшься до сути. И после ещё долго будешь думать, вспоминать, прокручивать в голове. Томас очень хорошо запомнил мамин урок. К людям он всегда относился так же, как к книгам.  
  
С Джейсоном и Ланой он познакомился в Париже, когда ездил туда по программе по обмену студентами. Лана была очень красивая, эффектная и привлекала к себе внимание. Только вот кроме внешнего блеска у неё больше ничего и не было. Внутренний свет, который так будоражил творческую натуру Томаса, у неё напрочь отсутствовал. Но при этом Лана неплохо разбиралась в людях, поэтому быстро сообразила, что с Томасом ей ничего не светит. После пары встреч они потеряли друг к другу интерес.  
  
Джейсон был полной её противоположностью. Он просто сиял всей палитрой цветов. Был невероятно тёплым и солнечным. Джейсон сразу понравился Томасу. Они много разговаривали об искусстве, сходили в Лувр. Но потом их общение сошло на нет: Джейсон увлёкся Ланой.  
  
А вскоре Томасу пришлось вернуться домой.  
  
Они с Джейсоном вновь увиделись через четыре года. Джейсон мотался по стране после смерти матери, хотел обрести покой. Они просто однажды столкнулись на тихой улочке Плейсервилля. Томас предложил зайти к нему и выпить кофе. Джейсон согласился. Мама Томаса настояла на том, чтобы Джейсон временно поселился у них: хороших отелей в городе почти не было, а тот единственный, который не вызывал опасения, был всегда забит до отказа.  
  
— Да и Томас будет очень рад, если ты останешься. Он так много работает в последнее время. Но ведь всем нужны друзья.  
  
— Мама! — возмутился Томас.  
  
Несмотря на эти самые позорные минуты в жизни Томаса, Джейсон всё равно принял приглашение.  
  
Он помог чинить крышу, разобрал трубу в кухне и ликвидировал засор. Повесил, наконец, полку над кроватью Томаса, а после того, как он поколдовал над дверцей шкафчика с принадлежностями для рисования, та перестала скрипеть.  
  
Джейсон нашёл себе работу и стал оплачивать своё проживание.  
  
Прошло примерно четыре месяца, прежде чем Томас осознал, что Джейсон остаётся.  
  
Они очень мало разговаривают, но Томасу этого и не нужно. Он понимает, что в жизни Джейсона произошло что-то очень плохое, и он пока так и не смог это пережить. Но парень старается.  
  
Он разрешает Томасу себя рисовать. Вечером, когда мать с отцом отправляются в гости, Томас устраивается на диване в гостиной, чтобы сделать парочку набросков в блокноте. Джейсон укладывается рядом с книгой. Потом его голова чудесным образом оказывается на животе Томаса. Джейсон спит.  
  
Джейсон почти всегда молчит. Это не страшно. Главное — он остаётся.


End file.
